The invention relates to a cylinder lock, particularly a steering lock for a motor vehicle, having a cylinder core adapted to be moved axially by a key, and with at least one lock part, particularly a lock bolt, which can be actuated by the cylinder core and which can be moved into the non-locking position by an eccentric member, cam or cam plate adapted to be actuated by the cylinder core.